


i dont love you like i did yesterday

by DiscordUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordUnicorn/pseuds/DiscordUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jess finds out the truth about Sam and his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dont love you like i did yesterday

Sam Winchester wakes up in a cold sweat. All he can feel is something lingering, something watching, breathing on him. He can feel something coming, but he doesn't know what. 

Have you ever had that feeling?

Where you're afraid but you don't know why?

This is exactly why Sam decides to go get a glass of water, taking his baseball bat, just for fun. You know, not because his dad, or his brother Dean taught him to when he was little, especially not because of that. This aluminium bat just happens to be his favourite bat which he named- uh, er- Steve. That was it.

Sam spins the bat in his hand, looking at it for a moment, and stalks off to the kitchen, not standing protectively against whatever might be there- not at all. Sam is just practicing his swing, because hey, what better time than- uh- Sam looks to the analog clock hung on the wall, and sighs, about to put the bat down. 

Two in the morning.

What was he gonna tell Jess if she saw him stalking around the little area they call home with a bat? 'Oh, yeah Jess, It's okay. I'm not crazy. My dad taught me to take care of myself from demons and spirits, because, you know. I forgot to mention that those exist. What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy.' Because that would go over real smoothly. 

With a resigning sigh, Sam finally puts the bat down, and moves to the kitchen, and finds a glass. He stares out the window. Maybe he should call Dean? It has been forever. He shakes his head, and turns on the tap, watching the water line move higher up the glass. He hears a slight shuffling of feet in the background, and he decides outright to ignore the feeling he has in the back of his head, because there are actually no such things as spirits. It was just a mean trick Dean played on him, right? ... Right? 

Sam stares into the mirror behind the sink, and runs his hands along his jaw, his cheeks, and contemplates this. Of course he knows spirits and demons are real. _~~Otherwise his mom wouldn't be~~ ~~dead.~~_

Sam did not just say that in his head. He didn't say that at all. Noothing of the like passed through his mind, like leaves on a quiet trai, silent, but still there. Not at all. What do you take him for, a man with no mother? Good lord. 

Sam is about to put his glass back down, when he feels a hand hover over hsi shoulder, and suddenly, he's on the ground, dioriented, and dizzy. He hears the glass shatter next to his head, and he brings his knee up to his chest, and hands to his face, turning away from the shards of glass on his right. What the hell? Is all he can think. Why is he on the ground, but moer importantly, why didn't he bring Steve?

"Good morning, sunshine." A rough, but familiar voice can be heard from in the kitchen, as Sam is held down. He moves his hands from his face, and tries to sit up, but, very unfortunately, Dean is half sitting on his torso. 

"Dean?" His voice is breathless- I mean, he is pinned to the floor, and half sat on.

"I just came to get a couple beers, don't worry, kid." And Sam can hear his godawful smirk in his voice. Even when they were kids. It was still evident that it was there.  "Too bad you don't have any beer, though." 'Oh, whatever', Sam thinks. He's trying to work his ass off in school. He doesn't exactly have time for parties. Or drinking. And he won't anymore- not that he had time before. 


End file.
